Historia de un sueño
by amortentia659
Summary: Es la despedida. La ultima vez que se veran y el ultimo beso que se daran. Inspirado en la canción del mismo nombre de LOVG. Oneshot. HPGW Mi primer FF por favor sean buenos o no tan malos.


Lo que esta en letra normal, es el digamos "presente".

**Lo que esa en negritas, son los sueños.**

_Lo que esta en cursivas es la canción que canta Harry y es de la Oreja de Van Gogh._

HISTORIA DE UN SUEÑO

Un extraño viento abrió la ventana de una habitación. Una joven dormía, extenuada y derramando todavía algunas lágrimas. Había estado llorando por días y el cansancio por fin había logrado vencerla.

Aquel viento se sentía extraño, era cálido y su débil susurro hacía bailar las cortinas.

-Perdóname- una voz fantasmal y bastante baja comenzó a hablar.

♪ _Perdona que entre sin llamar_

_no es esta la hora y menos el lugar._

_Tenía que contarte _

_que en el cielo no se esta tan mal _♪

♪ _Mañana ni te acordaras,_

"_tan solo fue un sueño" te repetirás_

_y en forma de respuesta_

_pasara una estrella fugaz. _♪

Otra vez, una tímida lágrima volvió a asomarse en los ojos de la pelirroja.

♪ _Y cuando me marche estará_

_mi vida en la tierra en paz_

_yo solo quería despedirme _

_darte un beso y verte una vez más _♪

Como si la noche no importara, el extraño viento formó una luz, que se hizo hombre. El susurro fantasmal se hizo más suave, convirtiéndose en una voz bastante conocida por ella.

♪ _Promete que serás feliz_

_Te ponías tan guapa al reír_

_y así solo así quiero recordarte_

_así como antes, así adelante_

_así vida mía, mejor será así _♪

♪ _Ahora debes descansar,_

_deja que te arrope como años atrás_

_te acuerdas cuando entonces _

_te cantaba antes de ir a costar _♪

Al escuchar esas palabras, a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de una noche de tormenta…

**Los rayos y truenos se estrellaban cerca del castillo y ella, les tenía miedo. Cuando él al verla acurrucada en un sillón y abrazando un cojín, en la sala común…**

**— ¿Que haces aquí? − preguntó el moreno.**

**—Yo también debería hacer esa pregunta, − respondió ella- Y…yo… yo…mmm…yo estaba… simplemente no podía dormir. — continuo.**

**—Yo tampoco podía hacerlo. ¿Por qué no puedes dormir¿Alguna pesadilla?− cuestiono Harry.**

**—No, es algo tonto, no preguntes−**

**— ¿Acaso te dan miedo los truenos?−**

**—ah…pues…de hecho…si.**

**—No te asustes, yo estoy aquí contigo, −se acerco a ella y le paso un brazo por encima de los hombros.− siempre estaré….**

— Te extraño tanto… prometiste que estarías…siempre

♪ _Y cuando me marche estará_

_mi vida en la tierra en paz_

_yo solo quería despedirme _

_darte un beso y verte una vez más _♪

♪ _Promete que serás feliz_

_Te ponías tan guapa al reír_

_y así solo así quiero recordarte_

_así como antes, así adelante_

_así vida mía, mejor será así _♪

El dolor de los momentos compartidos con él hacía que por sus ojos rodaran más lágrimas. Otra memoria le vino a la mente, manifestándose en forma de imágenes dentro de su cabeza, en eso que los demás llamaban sueños…

**La luz del sol bañaba con su luz toda la casa, era un sábado y el atardecer estaba cayendo y aún se respiraba el ambiente del verano, aunque ya era otoño. Una hermosa mujer pelirroja estaba junto al estanque, en un lugar que consideraba como su refugio, donde podía observar las nubes, escuchar el canto de las aves y sentir el viento en su rostro. Cerró los ojos y sintió la luz que atravesaba sus parpados, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al sentir una verdadera felicidad.**

**— ¿Por que te escondes? — preguntó él, al encontrarla al fin.**

**—No me escondo, disfruto del paisaje sin que nadie me moleste, que es diferente. ¿Qué buscas o necesitabas?—**

**—Nada, solo quería verte. Te ves muy linda así.**

**—Y… ¿así como? Si no estoy haciendo nada.**

**—Claro que haces algo, estas sonriendo. —**

**— ¿Eso que?— respondió ella con una risita. —**

**— ¿Lo ves? Estas hermosa. Y a todo esto¿Por qué estas aquí?**

**—Por que…simplemente es un día hermoso ¿no lo crees? **

**—Si… muy lindo. Oye, — Harry comenzó a sentarse junto a ella— te quiero. Siempre lo haré−dijo mirándola a los ojos y tomándola de la cintura.**

—Yo también te quiero. Y siempre lo haré. **— Y un beso selló la promesa entre ellos.**

♪ _Tan solo me dejan venir_

_dentro de tus sueños _

_para verte a ti_

_y es que aquella triste noche_

_no te di ni un adiós al partir._ ♪

Los recuerdos se agolparon y vinieron de nuevo a su mente. Ahora retrocediendo tan solo unos días, hasta esa maldita noche en que la luna menguaba y las estrellas estaban mas brillantes que de costumbre….

**- De verdad tienes que irte?—preguntó Ginny con preocupación en su voz.**

**- Es mi deber…-- respondió Harry con tristeza.**

**-Se que yo tendría que ir, yo tendría que acompañarte, estar contigo. – se reprochó a si misma la pelirroja-- Promete que vas a regresar, prométemelo. –**

**-Lo prometo, y por favor, cuida a Jim y a…-- suavemente, posó su mano en el vientre de ella—**

**-Lily, sera una niña, estoy completamente segura.—**

**-¿Como puedes saberlo? Tan solo tienes tres meses-**

**-Me lo dice el corazón. Y será como tu madre.**

**Fue lo último que se dijeron. Días mas tarde, el mundo mágico se conmocionaba con la noticia: Harry Potter había muerto a manos del Lord, por fortuna, en los momentos finales, el salvador del mundo mágico había lanzado un hechizo que había tardado años en desarrollarse, como lo dijo Dumbledore, el amor en la fuerza que Voldemort jamás tuvo.**

♪ _Y cuando me marche estará_

_mi vida en la tierra en paz_

_yo solo quería despedirme _

_darte un beso y verte una vez más. _♪

♪ _Promete que serás feliz_

_Te ponías tan guapa al reír_

_y así solo así quiero recordarte_

_así como antes, así adelante_

_así vida mía, ahora te toca a ti_

_solo a ti seguir nuestro viaje_

_se esta haciendo tarde_

_tendré que marcharme_

_En unos segundos vas a despertar _♪

El alba estaba cerca, lentamente lo mañana cobraba vida, un rayito de sol se colaba por la ventana abierta.

—Tengo que irme. Siempre estaré contigo. Te amo, vida mía, te amo Ginny. —

—Yo tambien te amo. Esperame, ahí donde te encuentres, esperame.

El hombre se inclino suavemente y besó por última vez sus labios. Con un destello y un último susurro del viento Harry Potter inicio su camino hacia la eternidad.

♪ _Y así solo así quiero recordarte_

_así como antes, así adelante_

_así vida mía, mejor será así _♪

FIN

* * *

Hola! espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer ff y me gustaria que dejaran algún **review**

Espero sus opiniones, sean sinceros y recuerden que es mi primer ff.


End file.
